1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a food processor of the slicer/shredder type having a power base L-shaped housing with a second feed chute housing rotatably attached to the L-shaped housing to extend above it in an operative position over the L with the chute foldable into a box-like position for compact and convenient storage. In this general combination, a clutch structure is provided to achieve the different functions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to use food processors, a device fitting in the speed range between blenders and mixers, as a multi-purpose kitchen apparatus which uses interchangeable rotary tools as various attachments for blending, mixing, grating, grinding, chopping, slicing, whipping, and other operations in a short time. These processors have become a commonly used kitchen appliance. Also, the old hand grinders, that mounted on the kitchen table with interchangeable outlet screens usually turned a screw thread to feed vertically inserted food axially outward through the screen to provide ground meat, such as hamburger, has been in use for decades. Usually butcher shops have such power operated machines but the principle is the same in this relatively slow moving grinder. Because certain jobs are better done at relatively slow speeds e.g. 125 rpm, between the two has evolved the slicer/shredder which usually comprises a horizontally rotatable cylindrical cutter whereby food is pushed into a hopper against the rotating cutter, passing through the cutter to exit a side outlet to process the food in still a different manner. Various cutters may be interchangeably mounted on the driven spindle to provide various cuttings whether turned by hand or motor driven. Generally these are rather tall machines using much counter space thus being rather bulky. Various devices have attempted to provide compactness by providing folding parts to obviate the bulkiness of an otherwise useful appliance. Of course, all food handling processors must have removable parts for cleaning.
An object of the invention is to provide a food processor of the general slicer/shredder type with an improved clutch means for the user to rotate the chute slightly off vertical into a removable position or to swing the chute up into a vertical operative position or completely rotate it beyond the vertical and downward to locked position whereby the entire appliance provides a compact low box-like profile for easy storage.
Another object is to provide such a processor that the user may swing the food receiving chute into an upright locked operative position or selectively rotate the chute one way for a biased removal for cleaning or the other way for a complete reversal so the processor folds into a box-like compact inoperative low profile storage position.
A final object is to provide a slicer/shredder which takes up little space on the kitchen counter and is conveniently changed from operative to inoperative storage position, comes apart for cleaning, and overall presents a low profile compact box-like storage position by simple rotation to the various positions by a unique clutch arrangement.